Wink of an Eye
by River Daughter
Summary: An injured Kagome is found and helped back to health by the Lord of the Western Lands. Mayhem will then ensue.
1. Look what the River Dragged In

Well here goes, a brand spanking new fanfic. I just finished The Eagle Tribe, one I really enjoyed writing, and I'm still working on Lovers of the Past. Go check them out! Anyways, this is going to be a Kagome/Sesshoumaru story. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
The day was cool and quiet, as if the creatures of the forest knew they were in the company of the Lord of the Western Lands. He stood quietly, surveying the landscape around him. Maple, elm, and fir soared to fantastic heights all throughout the forest, and the occasional bird flitted among the high branches. Not even a breeze was present to rustle the leaves of the thick underbrush. The nearby river made a soft hushing noise as it made its way over beds of rock and through the roots of nearby trees.   
  
  
Sesshoumaru traveled through his lands with somewhat odd companions. Rin, a small child with dark hair and adorable eyes, and Jaken, a rather unattractive toad youkai. Both were less than half his size and had none of his proud, regal bearing, yet they were faithful to him. Rin's eyes were bright with intelligence and the joy of life. For all the emotion that Sesshoumaru did not display, she showed tenfold. Jaken watched Rin with a very bored expression, yet watched her carefully just the same. A casual observer might think he truly did care for the spirited girl. The same observer would garner nothing from the noble appearing dog demon. His expression was as quiet as the forest around him, as was his bearing.   
  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Look at the fish Jaken helped me catch!," Rin called out cheerfully. Her ever-present smile was spread across her young face, and her eyes sparkled happily.   
  
  
"Very good, Rin," Sesshoumaru replied, watching as she struggled to make the fish stay still while presenting it to him. She cried out with dismay as it slipped out of her hand, and began to flop hopefully toward the water of the river. "Come back here!" Rin tried to grab the fish, but it slipped away again, flying through the air and into the safety of the river.   
  
  
"Oh, pooh!," Rin huffed, stomping a small foot on the ground. Jaken laughed at her, and she responded by pouting. Sesshoumaru watched the scene play out with quiet amusement.   
  
  
Rin stopped pouting as something in the water caught her eye. "What is that?," she asked, and waded into the water for a closer look. A log? With dark hair and a strange dress? She cried out in alarm when she realized the thing floating downriver toward her was a person, barely clutching a rotten log. As the person came close, her fingers began to lose their grip. She was unconscious and slipping beneath the water.   
  
  
Rin reached out and grabbed the girl by the clothing, then used all her strength to pull. She promptly sank beneath the weight of the larger girl. Sesshoumaru reached out and pulled both of them from the water, somehow managing to not get a drop of water on himself.   
  
  
"My brother's woman," he noted, recognizing the strange clothing she wore. He leaned down to check if she was still alive, and discovered she was still breathing. Her chest rattled with each breath, and her body shivered from the cold of the water.   
  
  
"We have to help her," Rin pleaded, and peered up at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. The fact that she was sopping wet and dripping only made her plea that much more pathetic. The demon lord sighed inwardly, and picked the Kagome girl up. Rin beamed up at his silent agreement.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
Kagome lay on the bed Sesshoumaru had placed her in, still unconscious and sick with fever. A few beams of sunlight managed to make their way around and through the curtains to settle on her still form. A songbird seemed to be serenading her from the window, although she could not hear it.   
  
  
_I know this girl is important to my brother. What could have happened to him, for him to allow this to happen to her?_, Sesshoumaru pondered, looking down at her rather pathetic form. Kagome's fever had gone down after she was changed into dry clothes, and medicinal herbs had been carefully poured down her throat. There wasn't much that could be done for her broken leg, and she had apparently taken a blow to the head. Either she would wake, or she wouldn't.   
  
  
As if sensing Sesshoumaru's thoughts, the girl began to stir, and her eyes fluttered open. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other for a very long moment. He could see her disorientation as she gazed into his pale golden eyes.   
  
  
"Where am I?," Kagome finally asked, her voice raspy. She suffered a fit of coughing, and Sesshoumaru heard the rattling that was still in her chest.   
  
  
"A room," he replied, watching as her eyes darted about, as if she was already looking for an escape. She tried to sit up, but the pain registered in her eyes, and she gasped.   
  
  
"What.. I... Where is Inuyasha?," she asked, eyes beginning to blur. She glanced down at her leg, giving it a quick appraisal.   
  
  
"I do not know."   
  
  
"Why did you help me?"   
  
  
"My reasons are my own. You may leave when you wish." He turned away from her then, and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Kagome stared, clenching the blanket in her shaking hands. She licked her dry lips and threw the blanket off, flinching when she saw her bound leg. She pushed herself onto her elbows, then sat up. She wondered what had happened to Inuyasha and the others. They had been fighting, and the demon had more than a few shards. She remembered trying to push Shippou out of the way of an attack, then getting thrown... There had been a waterfall, and Inuyasha crying out her name. Her head began to pound. She automatically put her hand to her head, and found that it was also wrapped in bandages.   
  
  
The door to her room swung open. Expecting it to be Sesshoumaru, Kagome tensed, and slipped off the bed and onto her feet. Well, foot, anyways. She leaned on the bed for support as her good leg threatened to buckle under the sudden weight.   
  
  
To Kagome's surprise, a small girl entered the room, trying to balance a large tray full of food. Her entire face was scrunched up in concentration, and she moved very slowly and deliberately toward the bed. Kagome recognized her as the girl she had once seen with Sesshoumaru, and had wondered about. One careful step at a time, the girl finally made it, and slid the tray onto the bed. She let out a sigh of relief, then turned to smile at Kagome.   
  
  
"I'm Rin! We found you in the river, and brought you here to get better," the beaming child announced.   
  
  
"Rin... You're so cute!" Kagome exclaimed, momentarily forgetting her pains and fear to fuss over the child. Rin just grinned at her.   
  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay! I brought you some food," Rin said, pointing at the tray she had carried in. Kagome looked from her leg to Rin to the door, then paused to consider her options. She was fully aware that she wasn't going very far with what felt to be a broken leg, and it did appear that she was not a prisoner. Her stomach growled, and that decided it. She pulled herself back onto the bed, and eagerly began to consume a bowl of porridge.   
  
  
"You've been asleep for three days, I knew you would be hungry," Rin said, happily watching Kagome devour the food.   
  
  
"Three days?!," Kagome exclaimed between bites, nearly choking. She wondered why Inuyasha had not found her yet. Worry gnawed at her as she gulped down some fragrant tea.   
  
  
Rin nodded. "Sesshoumaru found this house and told me to stay here with you. I guess nobody lives here anymore."   
  
  
Kagome noticed the dust then, and the cobwebs in the corner. The curtains had holes in them, and the bed she was sitting on had an old, faded look to it.   
  
  
_Three days... Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou... Where are you?_   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
Well, it may be crappy, but it's a start anyways. If you read, please review so I know I should continue. Thanks! 


	2. Determination

Thanks for the reviewage! Sorry this has taken so long, but between my mother having surgery and my own health issues as well as the kids starting school, it has been a very hectic couple of weeks. So please don't hurt me! Meep. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. I'm going to aim for a once a week update. We'll see how it goes.   
  
  
  
  
The forest floor was covered in a thick, springy moss. The forest path was completely clear of obstacles, except for the occasional squirrel that hurried from one tree to another. With the addition of the cool breeze and the soft chattering of songbirds in the trees above, it was the perfect day for a stroll. Unless, of course, you were currently handicapped by a broken leg, and had only a walking stick to help you on your way.   
  
  
Kagome stared at the path before her, determination written all over her face. She put her makeshift crutch down upon the ground with a _thud_, as if trying to show herself she had the strength to do this. She slowly put her weight on it, the weight her right leg normally supported. With a grunt, she took a cautious step forward, clutching onto the wooden staff... And once more she crumpled to the ground with a cry.   
  
  
"Oh, stop Kagome! Your leg will never get better this way!," Rin protested from where she kept watch. Her eyes began to brim with tears as she watched Kagome struggle to move, and she hurried forward to help. Kagome had allowed her to help her get out of the house, but was now attempting to walk on her own, with only the wooden staff to aid her. Sesshoumaru watched from a distance, mildy interested. His usual placid expression was in place, framed by long white hair.   
  
  
"I can do it!" Kagome gently waved away Rin's offers of help and brought her left leg beneath her. Leaning on the staff, Kagome heaved herself up, and only luck prevented her from losing her balance and falling once more. Brown eyes glinted with the stubbornness that Kagome had possessed her entire life, and once more she took a step.   
  
  
Sesshoumaru became more than slightly interested. He rarely saw humans display such raw spirit and conviction as he saw in Kagome's every movement. Golden eyes narrowed as he contemplated this. He watched her carefully.   
  
  
Kagome moved forward a step, but every muscle cried out for her to stop. Her head pounded and her leg ached. The trees all around began to blur, and her breath became ragged. It was just too difficult. There was no way she could go traveling alone in her condition, and she seriously doubted Sesshoumaru would give her a ride. An image of herself perched on the back of such a noble seeming person made her laugh out loud. She had to lean hard against the staff to keep herself from falling.   
  
  
One of Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose slightly, and Rin stared at Kagome as if she had gone mad. "Eh, Kagome? What's so funny?," Rin asked the still chuckling girl.   
  
  
"Her fever drove her mad," Jaken muttered from where he was seated upon a rock. Rin frowned at him. "That's not very nice, Jaken," she said. The toad demon huffed his lack of concern and looked away.   
  
  
"Never mind, Rin. A funny thought just crossed my mind. I think I will go sit back down and rest. No, I can do it," Kagome said, and began to limp her way back to her room.   
  
  
Sesshoumaru quietly watched her, noticing the level of her pain in her movements and voice. He could smell it coming off her in waves; yet she did not let it defeat her. She would not allow Rin to help her walk, but kept making her slow yet steady progress alone. He found his interest piqued.   
  
  
"Are you so prideful you are willing to injure yourself further rather than accept help?" Sesshoumaru's cool voice reached the ears of Kagome, and she froze for a moment, as if surprised he had even noticed her. She slowly turned, and the eyes which met his steady gaze were strong and unafraid. Rin and Jaken watched them both carefully, but did not interrupt.   
  
  
"I do have some pride, yes. But that is not the problem. I just know that if I want to get better, I have to do the work myself, not let someone else do it for me. If I did, how would I ever walk again? Seems like a silly question from such a wise seeming demon. But I guess you don't deal with many humans other than Rin. Just because we humans don't have the powers of a demon does not mean that we are weaker than you in the heart and soul." Kagome nearly started at her own bold words; she half expected Sesshoumaru to strike her down for speaking in such a disrespectful way. And yet she knew so little about him, she really couldn't begin to guess at how he might react. He seemed to be almost a stark opposite of Inuyasha; calm, unemotional to an extreme extent, and possessing a presence which demanded respect.   
  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome, and while she felt a slight pang of fear, she did not take her eyes away from his. He stared down at her for a long moment, and Kagome could feel her heart pumping ever faster. Why couldn't he frown, or smile, or laugh? He gave no indication of what he was thinking. It was terribly unnerving.   
  
  
Finally he responded, and his voice was a gentle whisper. "I suppose we shall discover the truth to your claim, Kagome," he said, and carefully picked a blade of grass from her dark hair. Then he turned his back on her and strolled into the forest with his usual fluid grace and was gone within moments, Jaken hurrying after.   
  
  
Kagome stared after him, willing her heart to slow down. Rin hurried over. "What did Sesshoumaru say?," she asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Kagome looked down at her, and took a deep breath. "Nothing, Rin... I guess he expects me to prove myself to him." Kagome laughed, but her voice did not hold the same merriment it had moments earlier. She straightened, tossing her hair out of her face and squaring her shoulders before continuing on her way to the cottage. She didn't know how to react, as the demonm's motives were completely unknown to her. At least with Inuyasha she always knew why he was angry, and it was a simple matter of letting him know what an idiot he was.   
  
  
That night, Kagome's dreams were troubled. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, reaching for something of vital importance. Was it the shikon jewel? She couldn't make it out, but it was so close...   
  
  
"Good morning Kagome!" Rin's beaming face was the first thing Kagome saw. After a long moment of disorientation, Kagome regained her bearings, and the dream fragmented and was forgotten. She yawned loudly, and rubbed at the sleep in her eyes.   
  
  
"Mmmm. Good morning Rin. What are you so excited about?," Kagome asked, smiling at the happy girl.   
  
  
"I found a whole bush full of berries! Come out of bed and see! They're really good!" Rin pulled at Kagome's hand, and her childish exuberance finally affected Kagome. Beaming back at Rin, Kagome carefully swung her bandaged leg out of bed and pulled her clothes on. Rin handed her the wooden staff and they made their way outside and into the cheerful early morning sunlight.   
  
  
Within minutes they had gotten to the bush, and Kagome was enjoying a bountiful breakfast of berries and river water with Rin. She was glad to sit and rest her already sore leg. Rin took advantage of the time and excitedly told Kagome stories about the times she had spent with Sesshoumaru and Jaken.   
  
  
"And then Jaken was healed before sunset? You must have been so glad. You were so brave, to go looking alone for the cure, Rin," Kagome said at the end of one story. Rin flashed her a very red, juicy grin.   
  
  
"How very sweet... You both look good enough to eat!" A voice came from above, low and menacing.   
  
  
Kagome and Rin cried out when several nasty looking demons surrounded them. They were a mix of different creatures, some with tails and other with wings, and more than a couple with claws and fangs. Kagome tried to block Rin from their grasp.   
  
  
"Leave us alone!," Kagome yelled, fearing for Rin's safety. The demon which had spoke before laughed. He had the face of a hog and tusks curled at the sides of his mouth. They matched the sickly yellow of the teeth he flashed when he laughed, and the hooves he had for feet pawed at the ground. His body was covered in a thick black fur, and his beady yellow eyes leered at them. "I think I would rather have some fun with you girls... I like 'em young. They scream so much more," he said, and a black tongue flicked out to moisten cracked lips. He snorted derisively through his long snout. Kagome shuddered in disgust; the creature was repulsive to every sense she possessed.   
  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll back off," Kagome said, and with the help of her staff she rose and glared at the demons. They all laughed and jeered, their narrowed eyes raking over her body. She felt violated just by their glances. The thought of their hands on her got her skin to crawling.   
  
  
"And just why should we feel threatened by a wounded human woman and a little child?," the pig demon asked with a sneer. Kagome swallowed and glanced about, desperate for an escape of some sort. A desperate idea flitted through her mind, and she blurted it out before thinking.   
  
  
"Because, my dear demons, I am the lover of Sesshoumaru, Lord of The Western Lands. And if you so much as lay a finger on me or our... daughter... you will have to face his wrath!," she stated firmly, one hand on her hip and eyes bright with defiance.   
  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
  
Are we all amused? I hope so. :3 Don't forget to review! See ya next week! 


	3. Captured

Thank you very much for the great reviews. I'm finally getting into a routine with my new college classes (2 more years to go!) and updates for both of my stories should be getting regular. Here's chapter 3!

…………………………………………………………………..

There was a long silence. 

"Hahahahahaha! Lord Sesshoumaru… with a… _human_ for a mate!? Hahahaha!" The pig demon erupted into raucous laughter. The rest of the surrounding demons joined in, slapping their knees and elbowing one another. The racket of all them laughing together was offensive, almost as offensive as the collective odor they produced.

"Eh.. hehe… I guess we'll be going now," Kagome said, nervously watching the leader of the demons. The pig demon wiped a tear from his dirty face.

"So can you tell me why Lord Sesshoumaru's _daughter_ does not have the smell of demon blood?," he finally asked, a sneer making his features all the more unpleasant.

"Well, I.. she was my daughter before I became Sesshoumaru's mate, of course. Don't be stupid," she said, looking about for any kind of escape. The forest seemed to be closing in on them. Rin's eyes were darting from one demon to another, her fear evident.

"Well how interesting. So if we take you to our camp, and send a hostage note, we should be able to get whatever we want from the Lord Sesshoumaru, correct?" The pig demon winked at another demon, who grinned back.

There were mumblings of "Yeah!" and "That's right!" from the group. They continued to chortle and elbow each other in amusement.

"No!" Kagome protested, her heart racing. What had she gotten herself into!?

"What's the matter? Afraid your lover wouldn't come to your rescue?" The pig demon stepped closer and brushed a thumb over Kagome's cheek, and she quickly pulled her face back in disgust. Laughter spread throughout the group once more. "The way I see it, if you are his mate, we get a ransom. And if you're not, we get to keep you and have lots of fun together…" The glint in the eyes of the repulsive demon left Kagome sick to her stomach. Rin clutched at her from behind, and seemed to gain courage.

"Sesshoumaru can fight you all!," the litle girl exclaimed defiantly, although her voice was trembling.

"We shall see!" Two of the demons picked the girls up and tossed them over their shoulders. Kagome cried out as pain seared into her leg because of the rough handling. She watched from the shoulder of the demon holding her while a note was scrawled and left behind for Sesshoumaru to find. Kagome tried to struggle against her captor's grasp, but to no avail. The group began to leave, the pig demon leading the way.

For a moment Kagome almost laughed. She was wondering whether she was in worse trouble with this mob of demons, or Sesshoumaru after discovering what she had said about him…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

__

Later that afternoon…

"Rin? Where are yooouuuu!" Jaken shuffled about, his staff clutched in one hand. Neither Rin nor that girl Kagome were anywhere to be found. He had come back ahead of Sesshoumaru to check on them, and was getting more nervous by the second. He did not want to have to return to his master to tell him Rin was missing. He swallowed thickly at the thought, and continued along the forest path. He wondered if that crazy girl had done something with Rin.

"Riiiinnnnn!" Jaken yelled, then paused to wait for a response. There was none. He wandered down by the river, thinking that the girls might be having a bath. Rin tended to do that at times.

"What's this?," he muttered, spotting a piece of fabric on the ground. He bent down for a closer look, then saw that a note was etched into it.

__

Dearest Lord Sesshoumaru,

Two women who claim to belong to you are now in our company, including your lovely mate. Or so she claims. Seeing that they were left alone and unprotected, this clan of demons claim them for our own. Unless you wish to offer something in exchange, such as the powerful sword Toukijin, we will keep them for our own. We will be in touch!

Love,

Neighborhood Friendly Demons

Jaken nearly passed out. "Idiots!" he growled. Sesshoumaru would easily track them down, and kill them one by one. They knew enough about Sesshoumaru to know the name of the sword he possessed, but not enough to know better than enticing his wrath. "Idiots," he repeated. He looked back down at the note, then blinked with surprise. "Mate!? Why am I always the last to know anything!?," Jaken exclaimed to himself.

"What are you talking about, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru suddenly loomed behind the toad youkai. Jaken looked from the note to his master, then back again. "Ahh, it seems Rin and Kagome have been taken," Jaken said, and offered the note to Sesshoumaru. He wrung his hands nervously.

There was a moment of silence as the Lord of the Western Lands carefully read the note. He then crumpled it and let it fall to the ground. His expression did not change, but Jaken could see the anger within suddenly stormy, golden eyes. He swallowed hard.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru… What are you going to do?" Jaken watched as the powerful demon before him stared off into the distance. Without bothering to answer, Sesshoumaru began walking calmly into the woods. Jaken waited, then followed at a respectful distance, his staff clutched in both hands.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome drifted in and out of consciousness as she was rudely jostled on the shoulder of some kind of cat demon. At least so she assumed, by the orange tinted cat ears and long tail. She couldn't see its face from where she was… The ears reminded her of Inuyasha, and she wondered once more what had become of him. He was always so protective of her, she was sure he would be looking for her. Unless he thought she was already dead. Which she would be, if not for Rin and Sesshoumaru… 

The forest passed by rather quickly, and soon lush trees and grasses were replaced by a rocky mountain path. The background became boring, as all Kagome could see from her vantage point was rocks, an occasional shrub, and more rocks. She found herself losing track of the time, and at one point couldn't decide whether minutes or hours had passed during her captors' trek.

The journey ended in a cave where it appeared the demon gang lived and slept. Kagome and Rin were tossed carelessly to the ground, and Kagome bit her tongue fiercely to keep from crying out in pain. She hate how weak and defenseless she was; she hated showing it to these filthy demons even more.

With their hands and feet bound with cruelly tight ropes, the two girls found that there was nothing left for them to do but wait. Rin flashed Kagome a small, brave smile. "Don't worry. He'll save us," Rin said assuredly. The devotion and trust Kagome heard in the little girl's voice was amazing. She truly did adore that regal demon lord. Kagome felt the distinct awareness that Sesshoumaru was much more than he appeared, or ever let anyone else see. She couldn't help but wonder what he was really like.

__

Hoping for Sesshoumaru to rescue me. Quite a change…


	4. Sapphire Light

**__**

Kagome!! 

He had seen her. He had seen her fall, and had not been able to get to her in time. He had screamed her name, and forgot the demon he was fighting to run for her. But he was not fast enough. She had been knocked from the top of the cliff, and into the fierce current of the waterfall. 

**__**

Inuyasha!! The terror in her eyes and voice was clear.

He saw her body strike rock, and only then did her cries of fear stop. She had disappeared into the waters of the river.

**__**

No!!

Inuyasha had been unable to follow; the demon he faced had wrapped massive tentacles about his waist and neck, and begun to squeeze. Tetsusaiga had flown from his grasp, and claws had torn through his flesh. Miroku and the others were also wrapped up in the writhing mass, and Inuyasha had no choice but to finish the fight. The thought of Kagome being swept away after such a terrible fall sent him into a frenzy, and he had fought madly.

When he had finally destroyed the demon, he had quickly made his way down to the water, searching for any sign of Kagome. His mind kept replaying the image of her body falling and striking the waiting rocks below. He could not force it away. 

It was after hours of searching that Inuyasha felt the hope of finding her slip away. There was no scent or tracks to follow; it seemed the river had swallowed her completely.

Sango could no longer control her tears, and Shippou had been wailing for an hour. The guilt and shame of losing Kagome was almost too much for the dog demon to bear. He left the others behind in a desperate run through the forest. 

……………………………………………………………………….

"He's coming! Gaaaaahhhhh!!" A grungy looking fox demon with crooked teeth came running into the cave, eyes wide. He was pointing desperately, arms flailing about in his excitement.

Kagome watched with a wary expression as the demons scattered about, preparing to initiate whatever plan they were scheming. Unfortunately, none of them gave her the courtesy of letting her in on the goings on. She could only guess about what sort of trap they were stupid enough to try setting for Sesshoumaru. Kagome had been present for enough battles between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to doubt that any of the demons present would cause him trouble.

Kagome scowled in the direction of the pig demon, who she had discovered was named Gebi. He was murmuring to a small group of his henchmen. She began to worry then; for when he glanced her way, his eyes were full of gleeful anticipation. She shuddered.

Gebi finally glared at the hyperactive fox demon. "Shut up, fox! We're prepared. Everyone, get to work! Follow my orders exactly!"

Suddenly, Kagome and Rin were alone with the leader of the demons. He strolled over to them.

"My dear lady. When this is done, and you are mine, you will have to show me what stupendous talents you possess. It seems Sesshoumaru really is coming for you… And I can only imagine how you managed to persuade him to take a human mate…" His words and terrible sneer caused Kagome's entire body to flush red with anger. She struggled in her bonds, wishing only to strike out against him.

Gebi howled with laughter, and furthered Kagome's wrath by stroking her hair with a grimy, gnarled hand. 

"Don't touch me!" Kagome spat, brown eyes stormy with anger. She turned her head quickly and caught the offending hand between her teeth. She bit down as hard she could.

"Aaaaaahhhh!!! You stupid bitch!" The demon smacked her across the face, but she held onto him with a terrible vengeance. The taste of sweat, blood, and grime nearly caused her to vomit, but her determination overcame it. 

Another blow, and yet another fell upon her, and the pain stunned her enough to allow Gebi to wrench his hand away. He howled in pain, a trail of curses sputtering from his mouth. He kicked Kagome hard in the stomach, his rage completely taking over. Kagome cried out, and fought back tears of pain. She was sprawled on the ground, her arms and legs still bound painfully, and unable to move at all. She managed to turn her head, and spat a mouthful of blood at the pig demon. He snarled, and a dagger was suddenly in his hand.

Kagome didn't see the blade descending toward her, and she barely heard Rin screaming in the background. Everything around her seemed to gradually slow, and she thought that time itself had frozen. She saw the wild eyes of the monster in front of her, and the interesting way the firelight reflected off the beads of perspiration on his face. The anger and fear left her in a rush, and her mind seemed to clear as the moment in time came to a stop. Her eyes widened slightly, and a brilliant sapphire light surrounded her. Before the pig demon could have blinked, the light sent him flying back, and he hit the wall of the cavern. His unconscious form crumpled to the ground.

Kagome took a deep, shuddering breath. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard the sounds of a battle, and Rin's desperate pleas. She was just so exhausted… Blackness enveloped her, and she welcomed it.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha had been searching for Kagome during the past few days. He had followed the river, asking any people he came across if they had seen any sign of her. None of them had, or didn't care.

Sometimes he wondered if he should have waited for Sango and the others, but had quickly shrugged the thought away. _They would just slow me down_, he reasoned. Of course that was not the real reason. He was still feeling constant guilt over not being able to get to Kagome in time before she fell. Fell terribly far, and onto the rocks below… Inuyasha's jaw clenched. 

The forest all around was eerily quiet, and Inuyasha found his ears twitching. He looked through a stand of tall ash trees, certain he had seen a figure move carefully between them. No scent or sound came to his acute senses, and he began to wonder if he was seeing things. A breeze picked up, rustling the branches above and scattering the litter of the forest floor about his feet. Inuyasha's white hair billowed softly behind him, and he found himself placing a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha…" the soft voice of Kagome was right behind him. He turned about, heart pounding. Only the trunk of an old maple tree stood there, a silent observer.

"Kagome?," Inuyasha called, his voice echoing out into the emptiness. There was no answer.

Inuyasha awoke as the rays of the morning sun penetrated the canopy above and settled upon his face. He blinked rapidly, trying to gain his bearings. The strange dream he had experienced was still clinging to his mind, and he found himself looking about desperately for Kagome.

Inuyasha was a hanyou, the son of a demon and human. The demon blood that flowed through his veins gave him the gift of swift healing and endurance beyond that of any human. But even he had his limits. The wounds he had suffered during the battle had been severe, and he had not given himself time to rest during his desperate search for Kagome. Finally, his body had forced him to stop. He had slept an entire day away as his demon blood worked hard to heal the damage to his body.

Now he was awake, and the dream haunted him. He rubbed at his eyes and stood slowly, glad to hear the sounds of a lively forest around him. A songbird was perched in the branches of the maple he was standing under, heralding the beginning of a new day.

Inuyasha stood still, lost in his thoughts. Thoughts of Kagome, and the ever present fear that he would never find her. He just couldn't bring himself to stop searching, for that would mean he had truly given up hope. That he had admitted she was… dead. He scowled deeply. 

"She can't be dead. She's too stubborn and head strong to have died so easily…" Inuyasha said to himself, softly. He had said the exact same words to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou when they had first begun to search. Somehow, his tone was not as sure this time.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome awoke slowly. The first item of importance was that she was not in any kind of pain. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was still tied and on the ground, and Gebi was still sprawled on the cave floor. Kagome craned her head and caught a glimpse of Rin, who was sobbing. 

"Rin… What happened?" Kagome asked softly. The girl's head snapped up and her eyes widened with surprise. "Oh Kagome! I'm so glad you're okay!" Rin's eyes were red and puffy, but the same spark of courage was still there. "You've only been asleep for a little while. I was afraid… you…." The small girl broke into sobs once more.

"It's okay, Rin! We're going to get out of here…" Kagome thrashed about, not wondering at the fact that her leg was no longer broken. She managed to get her knees underneath her, and wriggled her way over to Rin. The sounds of battle were coming closer, and seemed to be right outside the cave. 

Kagome ordered Rin to remain still, and began pulling at the knots of Rin's ropes with her teeth. Her body strained with the effort of keeping the position she was in, and sweat began to drip into her eyes. Much to her astonishment, she managed to work the knot out. Rin pulled her hands free and quickly untied the ropes around her legs, then started on Kagome's knots.

"Crazy…. Kill you…" Gebi began to rise from his spot against the wall. Rin frantically worked at the knots, then froze when she saw the dagger Gebi had dropped when he was thrown. She snatched it up and sliced through Kagome's ropes. Gebi had gotten to his feet, and was holding his head as he warily eyed the two girls.

Kagome jumped to her feet, then finally realized her leg was completely healed. She stared down at it, completely taken aback. She looked away when Rin offered her the dagger. Kagome took it silently.

Gebi and Kagome stood quietly, staring at each other with complete contempt.

"Sesshoumaru is coming. You should just go, or he'll kill you," Kagome told him. 

Gebi let out a breath of air, which came out as a low hiss. Kagome was reminded of a viper preparing to strike.

"I don't know what you are or how you did what you did. But I'm not going to let you get away with it!" Gebi launched himself at Kagome, and she quickly shoved Rin behind her. She brought the dagger before her, feet spread in a defensive stance.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin's joyful voice rang throughout the cave, and everyone present froze. Gebi was within inches of striking, and Kagome was poised to attack.

In the entrance was the tall, handsome dog demon with piercing golden eyes and long white hair. His sword was drawn, and a few drops of blood made their way down to the glistening tip. The light from the midday sun surrounded him, casting a halo of light all around him. His presence commanded the attention of all present. For a moment Kagome thought it was Inuyasha come to rescue her as always.

With a speed that left Kagome bewildered, Gebi was past her and clutching Rin by the throat. He backed up against the cave wall.

"Stay back, or I kill her!," Gebi yelled, voice quaking. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and suddenly the tension in the cave was horribly thick.

"You are not worth my time. Your attempts to lure me into a poorly constructed trap did not succeed. Now, you die." Sesshoumaru leapt forward, and to Kagome's eyes became a blur. 

"Maybe later!," Gebi yelled, and jumped backward. An entrance suddenly appeared and swallowed him and Rin before disappearing an instant later. Sesshoumaru landed gracefully before a blank wall, and slowly sheathed his sword. His eyes wandered over the smoothness of what had been a door, if only for a split second. Jaken came running into the cave at that moment, staff held before him as he took in the situation.

Kagome ran to the wall past Sesshoumaru, ignoring his heavy glance on her back as she searched desperately for the way in. Finding none, she turned to face the demon lord. "We have to save her!," Kagome said desperately. Sesshoumaru watched her calmly.

"Show some emotion, for the love of God!," Kagome snapped. Sesshoumaru considered her before brushing a strand of hair from her face. She reddened, and would have stepped back if she were not already against the cave wall. "Wh-what are you doing?," she stammered.

"You were bleeding, and it is still on your face. There is no wound. And I see your leg is no longer broken," Sesshoumaru said quietly. Kagome swallowed, and her heart began to slow back down. The way he had looked her, she was sure… _No way_, she thought to herself. _There's no way he would be worried about me_.

"I don't know what happened. He was about to kill me, and the next thing I knew he was flying through the air. But it doesn't matter. He has Rin, and we have to go find her!" Kagome cursed herself when she heard her voice beginning to break. 

"He has taken her somewhere inside the mountain. I will have to search for another entrance. There is no need for you to come." Sesshoumaru turned away.

"No! I'm going with you!" Kagome said to the demon lord's back. He continued to walk away. Kagome scowled, then hurried after him. She carefully slipped the dagger into her clothes.

Jaken followed after Kagome. "Nobody ever tells me what's going on," he said with a sigh. 

…………………………………………………………………………………

Well, I made this one quite a bit longer than usual to make up for taking so long to update. Thank you so much for all the great reviews! Hope you all liked the long chapter. 


	5. Canine Behavior

"Hey! Are you going to keep ignoring me? Because I'm not going to leave even if you do!" Kagome had been following Sesshoumaru and Jaken along the mountain trail for what seemed hours. Her mind was filled with concern for little Rin, alone with that horrible… _monster_. Why wouldn't Sesshoumaru even pretend to be concerned? 

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kagome, her face dirty and hair unkempt. The clothes she was wearing were in just as poor condition. Yet her eyes still shone with the same fire. "Aren't you even worried about Rin? By now, she could be hurt or killed!" Kagome's hands were on her hips and her voice was growing ever higher when she saw that she finally had his attention. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and in a moment he was in front of her, and she was pinned against a wall of rock. Kagome gasped with surprise.

"I am not my brother. You may speak to Inuyasha in such a way, but not me. Especially if you are, after all, my mate," Sesshoumaru growled softly at her. Kagome froze, eyes locked with the demon lord who definitely had the upper hand. She wondered if it had been better when he wasn't showing emotion. 

"I'm sorry I lied about you. I was trying to stop the demons from hurting us," Kagome said, softly. "I know you're not Inuyasha. If you were, I would know that you actually cared about finding Rin and saving her." Kagome winced at the words that flew unbidden from her mouth. Sesshoumaru's eyes clouded over for a moment. 

"If you care so very much for my brother, why aren't you looking for him? Your leg is healed. I have no need for you to remain," Sesshoumaru said. He was almost too close for Kagome to be able to breathe.

"Because…" Kagome's mind went blank as she stared into the large golden eyes before her. Why _wasn't_ she looking for Inuyasha? He probably thought she was dead right now. Sango, Miroku, Shippou… They might have all given up on their search by now. Guilt nearly overwhelmed her at the thought of their grief and worry for her. Then she wondered if they could be hurt themselves, and in need of her help after the battle they fought…

"Because Rin is just a little girl, and I care about her. I can't just leave without knowing that she's okay. I know you just think of humans as weak and foolish, I've heard it from you often enough. But you must have some kind of emotion within you somewhere, because you not only allow a little girl to follow you, you protect her. You have to care for her, and that's a human emotion. Or do you deny it?" The flow of words was unstoppable. Kagome had never spoken to anyone in such a way, let alone a powerful demon who had her totally immobile. The powerful emotions surging through her brought on the tears, and they flowed through the dirt smears on her face.

"I do not need to justify myself to you," Sesshoumaru said, but now the anger was gone from his voice. Kagome flinched when he brushed the tears and dirt from her cheeks with a clawed finger.

"Is that your answer to everything? Is that how you make every person you face leave you alone?," Kagome asked, unable to stop her voice from shaking. "I know you're more than a demon who cares only for himself. If you weren't, you wouldn't have saved Rin all the times you have. And you would have left me to die in the river," she said. 

A breeze swept by, and strands of white hair billowed around Kagome's tear stained face. Silence fell between the girl and the demon as they stood still, staring at each other. Jaken dared not move; he tried to not even breathe. There was some sort of battle of wills going on that he dared not interrupt.

"Even for a human… You are very annoying," Sesshoumaru said finally. "Just like Rin," he muttered. He leaned even closer, and Kagome flushed red with embarrassment as she felt his breath on her neck. She swallowed thickly, and realized that he was taking in her scent. She wondered what she would do if Sesshoumaru… If he what?! She blushed even more fiercely, and her heart pounded. "I can almost see why Inuyasha keeps you around." Sesshoumaru's hair fell across her face, and all she saw was white. She felt his lips pass over her cheek and then he released her.

Kagome could only stare at the demon lord, completely at a loss. Her jaw was slack and her eyes wide with surprise. Then he leaned forward once more and whispered into her ear. "After your written word, I am entitled to whatever I should wish to take from you. Either that or I kill you for your deceit." His words were so soft she barely heard them. Then he turned his back to her and resumed his walk, hair flowing smoothly behind him.

Kagome slipped down the wall and sat still while hugging her knees, waiting for her heart to slow. Sesshoumaru's words echoed unceasingly within her mind. 

Jaken stared at Kagome, then turned and scurried after his master. Kagome rose onto shaky legs, then followed as well. Her mind told her to turn around and run, to find her way back to Kaede's village and look for Inuyasha. Inuyasha had always protected her, and never treated her in such a strange, confusing fashion. She told herself she was following Sesshoumaru out of concern for Rin. Yet something told her that wasn't the only reason…

"Wait for me!" Kagome cried out as she hurried to keep up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gebi stood before the old woman, eyes narrowed. "You're sure this will work?," he asked, staring at the small purple bottle she offered him.

"Yes, yes. This poison is lethal to any demon. I have never seen one powerful enough to withstand it." The woman stared blankly in the direction of the pig demon, her milky white eyes proof of her blindness. 

"What do you have to offer me for payment?," the crone asked.

"Take the girl. I don't want her." Gebi pushed Rin at the old woman. The little girl struggled against her bonds and tried to cry out through the gag in her mouth. She nearly fell into a shelf of strange looking containers and bottles. The old woman scowled.

"I could, perhaps, find use for her. Take the bottle. Be careful with it, idiot," she grumbled. Gebi snatched it away and hurried out of the small cave, his weapon in hand and a gleam in his eyes.


	6. Just a Little Slip

_The hiatus is finally over… Back to our original broadcast, already in progress…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Inuyasha had been wandering, looking for any clue or the whiff of a scent. He had stayed near the river where Kagome had fallen, hoping to discover that she had survived the fall and swum to safety. While his mind found this as highly doubtful, his heart refused to simply give her up as lost. He couldn't lose her. If he had, it would be his fault for not being able to protect her. _Just like Kikyou. The thought came unbidden, and painfully to the surface. _

Inuyasha thought of Kagome's family. Her mother, grandfather, and brother... They all trusted him to protect her while she was here. He could barely think about having to return to Kagome's time to tell them that because he had failed to get to her in time, she was gone.

He was close to turning around and starting over when he picked up a scent that made him growl with annoyance.

Sesshoumaru had been here, although the scent was very weak… Inuyasha inspected the area carefully, and was sure he had picked up another scent, but water from the river had washed it away. His heart raced with the hope that it was Kagome. He hurried to follow his brother's scent. 

As he dashed madly through the trees, the unknown scent became clearer, and Inuyasha was sure it was Kagome's. Relief flooded through him, as did trepidation at the thought of her being with Sesshoumaru. He had no idea what his older brother could possibly want with her…

Inuyasha finally came across a meadow, where an old house stood quietly amid the tall grass. A light breeze tilted the grass and flowers, and his white hair billowed across his face. Kagome's scent was stronger here; he followed it to where a creek meandered its way through the meadow. A piece of paper, crumpled and discarded, caught his eye from where it was stuck between the branches of a bush. He picked it up and read it.

_Dearest Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_Two women who claim to belong to you are now in our company, including your lovely mate. Or so she claims. Seeing that they were left alone and unprotected, this clan of demons claims them for our own. Unless you wish to offer something in exchange, such as the powerful sword Toukijin, we will keep them for our own. We will be in touch!_

_Love,_

_Neighborhood Friendly Demons_

A very long moment passed as Inuyasha let the words of the letter sink in. He thought that surely, the mate being referred to was someone other than Kagome. But the scent that was mixed in with Kagome's was not that of a female demon, but a female child. By the mix of several different types of demons that he was smelling, Kagome and the little girl had been the ones taken. So either his brother was extremely perverted, or...

He crumpled the paper once more and tossed it to the ground before following Kagome's scent. His anxiety had increased significantly...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

The climb up the mountain paths was becoming difficult, and Kagome was finding it hard to keep up. The sheer drop on either side that ended in a river far below did little to calm her, either… Part of her kept saying to turn around and go back, to search for Inuyasha and the others. She was unsure now, however, if Sesshoumaru would allow her to leave. She could only wonder what he had in store for her.

It was the thought of Rin with that demon… That disgusting, perverted, horrible demon that kept her going, kept her placing one foot in front of the other. So focused was she on walking, and not falling on her face, she nearly bumped right into Sesshoumaru. He was standing still, listening.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken began to ask, but was waved into silence.

Sesshoumaru's sword was suddenly out, and he leapt gracefully through the air and onto a cliff. From farther above, a mad cackle erupted.

"Have a snack, dog!" the grating voice of Gebi came from somewhere within the cliffs. As Sesshoumaru continued to climb higher with leaps and bounds, a cloud of purple dust descended and surrounded him.

Jaken scurried forward, desperately trying to find a way up the side of the cliff.

"What's happening up there?" Kagome wondered, and then also began to climb. 

There was more laughter, and then a cry of shock. Kagome recognized the voice as Gebi's, and was relieved. She finally made it to the cliff, and was shocked to discover Sesshoumaru on his knees, coughing.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome hurried over to him. He scowled, blinking rapidly before rising back to his feet to stare up at Gebi. Kagome stepped back, lowering a hand to Jaken, who was scrambling desperately up the side of the embankment.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken is here to help!" Jaken declared, and was ignored.

"Oh… shit," the pig demon muttered, as his poison had had little to no effect on the demon lord. He stared at the half empty bottle, cursing the old woman he had gotten it from, before stashing it away. He turned to run, but was not nearly fast enough. 

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was there, and clutching the pig demon firmly by the throat. He shoved the lesser demon against the cliff, smacking its head against the rock.

Gebi coughed and sputtered. "Rrgghh…" 

"Where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice quiet and cool. Kagome nearly shuddered at the sound of it; it was the kind of voice that was not to be ignored. 

Fear shone in the eyes of the pig demon; but perhaps stupidity ruled over his thoughts; he managed to bring a dagger up and swipe it at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru let go of Gebi long enough to snatch the hand with the dagger, and with a swift movement, snapped it backward. Kagome flinched at the resounding crack and the screech that accompanied it. She couldn't find a way to climb to where Sesshoumaru was; the wall of rock before her rose sharply into the sky, and she could find no handholds. She backed up in an attempt to see what was happening.

"Do I have to ask again?" Sesshoumaru said to Gebi, who was holding his hand and whimpering.

"No, I'll tell you! I'll tell you…" Gebi coughed, and while holding his hand, suddenly snatched the small bottle out and threw it before turning to flee once more.

Kagome watched the bottle descend, wondering what it was. Sesshoumaru easily dodged the bottle, which continued to fall, and ran after Gebi.

The bottle hit the side of the cliff above Kagome's head and exploded violently. Great chunks of rock flew through the air, and a thick cloud of smoke rolled down the cliff. Kagome coughed as the terrible gas reached her, and Jaken hurried away from it.

"It's poison!" he cried, trying to cover his mouth with his robes as he backed against the cliff wall.

Kagome cried out as a huge chunk of rock fell toward her from above, and reflexively took a step backward. Her right foot slid out from beneath her, and she flailed her arms in a desperate attempt to find purchase. She grabbed ahold of the edge of the cliff just in time and found herself dangling from it. A glance down showed that she was dangling over the river. Her heart raced with the sudden terror that coursed through her body. Her mind flashed to the last terrible fall she had taken... 

_"Inuyasha!"_ she realized in the middle of her cry that there would be no answer to that name, and fought back tears as her arms began to ache from holding her weight. She kicked her legs, trying to find a place to grip to the side of the cliff. 

_I was never good at those stupid pull-ups, _she thought with frustration as she continued to slip, her arms throbbing. She continued to cough from the fumes she had inhaled, making it that much more difficult for her to hold on.

"Kagome!" Jaken lowered his staff toward her, and Kagome attempted to reach for it. Unfortunately, unlike in the movies, she was unable to hold her weight up with one arm, and she finally lost her grip. She yelled with fear as she began to fall.

Her breath escaped her as she fell into the arms of Sesshoumaru. He brought her back to the path below and looked down at her.

Kagome coughed violently, and began to feel as if she was burning alive. She clutched onto Sesshoumaru, and tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Can't... breathe," she managed to gasp, and the lack of oxygen began to make the world swirl madly about.

"If you can cough the poison up, it should not kill you," Sesshoumaru said, and Kagome wondered for a moment at the fact that he was still holding her.

Kagome tried to breathe between the fits of coughing, but found that she couldn't. Sesshoumaru's face began to blur, and all she could make out was his gold eyes. A small gasp escaped her lips.

A strange sensation occurred then, a warmth pressing against her lips. Numbly, Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru was helping her to breathe, and that involved his lips on hers. The world came hurtling back into focus, and the absolutely ludicrous situation secured itself in Kagome's mind. The coughing stopped, her breathing leveled, and all she knew was that she was in the arms of Sesshoumaru with his lips pressed firmly against hers. 

But that wasn't the awkward part... The awkward part was that somehow, Kagome realized that she didn't mind... 

"What... what the HELL IS GOING ON!?" Inuyasha stared at the two, mouth dropped open and a mixture of fury and disbelief on his face.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, and she looked over at Inuyasha from her place in Sesshoumaru's arms. The deepest, reddest blush she had ever experienced washed over her entire body.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Oh lord, I am so amused with myself right now. BWahahaha!


	7. Decision

I can't believe all the reviews! I'm glad so many people are enjoying my story. I hope everyone enjoys the next installment! 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Inuyasha had heard Kagome's cry. He had moved faster than he ever had before, his speed fueled by the terror in her voice. It was the same cry she has loosed not that long ago...

When he had found her, she was in the arms of his older brother. The shock of seeing them in such an embrace had sent waves of shock, then rage through him. He had screamed a demand for an explanation, the ridiculousness of it all nearly overwhelming him. His mind just couldn't wrap around it, so surely there was _some _logical explanation...

Kagome wriggled in Sesshoumaru's grasp in an attempt to let him know she wanted to get to her feet. She still had not spoken; she wasn't sure if she could trust her voice yet.

"Is there a problem?" Sesshoumaru stared back into the enraged glare of his brother.

"I-I- You!" Inuyasha sputtered, nearly at a loss. "What are you doing with Kagome?!" he finally managed to ask, pointing at them with an accusatory index finger.

"Saving her life, obviously. A skill you seemed to be lacking as of late," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Kagome gasped. "Let me down, Sesshoumaru," she asked urgently, seeing a dangerous glint in both of the siblings' eyes. He finally set her down, and a wave of dizziness sent her back into his arms.

"Kagome! What did he do to you? Are you alright?" Inuyasha demanded. His voice was shaking; Sesshoumaru's words had had a great impact on him.

"Stop it, Inuyasha! He was just helping me. Because of the poison," she said, glad when her head began to clear. 

Inuyasha stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, ignoring his brother for a moment. "Kagome... I thought..." Inuyasha's jaw squared as he seemed to be barely holding his emotions in check. Guilt swam through Kagome's heart, but she was glad to know he hadn't stopped looking for her. _He thought I had died, when I fell. And he still kept searching for me. I wonder… How long would he have searched?_

"Sesshoumaru found me in the river. He saved me," she said, offering a smile. "I was hurt badly, and Rin and I were captured, and somehow I think I healed myself. We're trying to find Rin, but the pig demon came back, and tried to poison us," she babbled, embarrassed by the tender look on his face.  Inuyasha ignored it and simply wrapped his arms about her.

Sesshoumaru's only reaction was the slightest narrowing of his eyes; Jaken, who was quietly standing nearby, was the only witness to it. Such an obvious display of emotion from his master left his jaw slack. 

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't get to you soon enough, and if... you hadn't made it, it would have been my fault," Inuyasha said bitterly. Kagome swallowed hard, unable to explain why she felt uncomfortable all of a sudden; maybe it was the hot glare of Sesshoumaru upon her back.

"At least you are smart enough to realize that, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, then turned away. His feet crunched atop the gravelly path as he took his leave. _I don't want him to go. _Kagome was surprised at the sudden thought.

Inuyasha released Kagome to growl at his brother. "Shut up! I..." Inuyasha stopped speaking when Kagome hurried after Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome! Where are you going?" Inuyasha stared at her, confused. Kagome turned to look at him.

"Inuyasha... Why did you spend so much time looking for me?" Kagome asked, softly.

Silence fell, and only the proud call of a hawk, tilted gracefully upon the winds, gave a sound. Its mate answered from far off, a brilliant sound that carried far upon the breeze. Sunlight danced upon Kagome's face, a face which was calm and emotionless as she awaited a response.

Inuyasha replied with a blank stare, and a blush stole across his features as he wondered at the strange question. "Why wouldn't I? I've told you before I would protect you," he stammered, confused by the serious look on Kagome's face. 

Kagome nodded slowly, wisps of dark hair slipping forward to brush her cheeks. "But why, Inuyasha? Tell me," she said, and her tone was becoming urgent. _Please, Inuyasha,_ she pleaded silently.

_Because I love you more than I could ever say. _Inuyasha knew he could never tell her that.

"Well, ah, I, how else would I find the Shikon shards?" he finally managed to say. 

_Wrong answer, Inuyasha. I should have known. I didn't know it would hurt this much, but he'll never admit to having any other reason for caring, will he? I should have known. Wrong answer… _The sorrow came, unbidden and uncontrollable. Kagome stared down at the ground, and her tears fell silently upon the ground. Sunlight struck and danced upon them as they fell, and her they glittered happily. 

"What is it!?" Inuyasha reached for her, knowing he had hurt her, but not why.

"Inuyasha... **_OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"_** Bottled rage was unleashed from deep within.

The prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck flared with an intense light, and Inuyasha slammed into the ground with the most terrible sit command he could remember Kagome ever having given. 

"Inuyasha, you are the stupidest, most insensitive... ASS! I'm going with Sesshoumaru to help him find Rin. Good luck finding another girl who's only good for finding your _damned shards_!" Kagome had never spoken to anyone in such a harsh fashion, but she could hold back no longer. She was sure that no matter how she cared for Inuyasha, or how many battles she stood through with him, he would never admit to any of his own feelings. She felt as if she was meaningless, and after the ordeal she had recently experienced, she couldn't stand it anymore.

Tears running down her face, she turned and ran. 

Inuyasha moaned from his place in the crater the powerful command had created. He rose shakily to his feet and watched as Kagome followed after Sesshoumaru and Jaken. He didn't follow.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rin coughed and sputtered as the hot liquid was poured down her throat.

"Stop that. It's good for you," the old woman grumbled.

Rin made a face as the foul taste of the stuff nearly made her gag. She was amazed when she immediately began to feel better. The carefully applied ointment on her wounds had made them close and begin to heal already. She had even been given a hot bath, and was glad to have the grit and grime out of her hair and clothes.

"Are you going to make me stay here?" Rin asked timidly. The old woman had not seemed as if she wanted to cause her any harm, but she wanted to find Sesshoumaru, and Kagome.

"You have somewhere else to be, hmm?" The old woman stood over a small pot, stirring its simmering ingredients with a careful hand.

"My friends will be looking for me," Rin said, staring down into the clay cup she held in her small hands. 

"Then they will find you," the old woman said, sounding more than a little bored with the conversation.

"You'll let me go then? But I thought…" her voice trailed off and she gazed at the woman with large eyes.

"That I would cook you? No, it was worth losing the potion for getting what I wanted. I have no need for you." The old woman smiled to herself, as if thinking of a joke only she knew about.

Rin tilted her head slightly, wondering at the oddness of the person she had found herself with.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gebi had tried a hasty retreat, but had been slashed deeply across the chest. He was still in the same spot Sesshoumaru had left him in order to catch Kagome, lying in a dark red pool of his own blood. A thin trail of blood trickled from the side of his mouth, where even now a sneer was present. He stared up at Sesshoumaru and Kagome with hatred.

"Where is Rin?" Kagome asked, trying to avert her eyes from the gaping wound Sesshoumaru had given him.

Gebi muttered in a low voice, and a gurgle of blood escaped his lips.

Kagome went to lean in closer, trying to hear. 

A hand wrapped about the hilt of a wicked dagger lashed out, and somehow Kagome dodged it. She felt the air brush against her face, and knew that it would have gone through her eye. She grabbed her own dagger and with a rapid movement she would never have thought herself capable of, pierced it through Gebi's hand and into the dirt. He howled with pain.

"The old woman! The potion maker! East of here, a small house!" Gebi squealed.

Kagome rose, yanking the dagger from his hand before extracting her own. He moaned and whimpered. 

Kagome turned her back and strode away, ignoring the hard glance she was being given from Sesshoumaru.

She heard one more grunt, and knew Gebi was finally dead; she somehow doubted that he would be missed.

"You realize with the path you are taking, you are becoming a different person," Sesshoumaru said quietly. Kagome turned to face him.

"No. Just growing up a little. I have to learn to defend myself sometime, you know. I want to go with you to find Rin," Kagome said, her determination lighting her face.

Sesshoumaru considered her. "And then?"

Kagome shrugged and even flashed a haphazard grin. "I'll just have to wait and see."


	8. Reunion

Hey everyone. This one isn't very long, but it's something. Sometimes it feels like college will never end... 

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Inuyasha was disgusted with himself and the entire situation in general. Kagome had looked to him, with those damn big brown eyes of hers, and pleaded for more than to be brushed off. He hadn't been able to tell her. 

_I love her. Probably with much more intensity than I ever did Kikyou. But I just can't tell her... Now she's with my brother, and angrier at me than I've ever seen her. I need to get her back soon. Or I might never be able to get her to come back..._

His aching back and neck made him reconsider. _Better give her some time to cool off... _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

The path to the old woman's house meandered away from the mountains and into the forest. The day was pleasant and cool, and Kagome could smell the moisture in the air; rain was not far off. She glanced up and saw the clouds rolling steadily closer. Sunlight peered through the thick branches above and splattered onto her face, and she smiled softly at the warmth on her cheeks. A songbird looked down at her from its nest, and tilted its head at her. Kagome returned her eyes to the path in front of her, and the demon lord who led the way.

Sesshoumaru did not seem to be in a hurry. He walked at a normal pace, Jaken trailing not far behind. He seemed to already know where he was going, and Kagome wondered if he knew the old woman who now had Rin. 

Kagome thought about Sesshoumaru's earlier words. _I am entitled to whatever I should wish to take from you..._ She remembered his closeness, the way he had seemed to be taking in her scent and carefully memorizing it. A blush began to stain her cheeks and her anger and frustration with Inuyasha faded, just a little. She wondered at the meaning behind those words. After all, it seemed as if earlier, he was not going to stop her from leaving with Inuyasha. Although he had never gotten out of hearing range, had he? Kagome gave up on trying to puzzle out his intentions. 

"Sesshoumaru... Can I ask you something?" she asked quietly. 

"I am certain you will ask whether I give permission or not," Sesshoumaru replied, and Kagome could have sworn there was a slight hint of amusement in his voice. 

"Are you getting a sense of humor, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Is that what you were going to ask?" he countered, looking over a shoulder at her, eyebrows slightly raised over golden eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"I just want to know... Why you've put up with me for so long," she said, keeping her eyes on his. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

Kagome looked away. "You saved my life again. Now I really owe you," she said.

"Is that why you left my brother behind?" His voice gave away nothing; he sounded only mildly curious. But there was something in his eyes... Kagome swallowed nervously.

"I want to help find Rin. I've only known her for a short time but I already feel like she's my little sister. I don't want to worry about anything else right now," Kagome said, unable to keep some of the sorrow from her voice. _Inuyasha. Shikon shards. Naraku. I just need some time to get it all out of my head. But I know I can't just leave it all behind. I'm going to have to go back sometime. Shippou, Sango, Miroku... It's been a while since I visited my home in my own time as well...  _

"Hm." Sesshoumaru turned his back to her once more and continued to walk. 

_Jeez, he can be annoying! Why doesn't he ever say how he feels? Or how about a smile, maybe? _Kagome hurried after him.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Your friends are almost here, Rin. I fixed your little kimono. Here, get changed." The old woman handed the flowery dress to Rin, who grinned happily.

"Thank you!" She pulled the cloth off that she had been wrapped in after her bath, and wiggled her way into the kimono. She slipped her sandals on, and allowed the old woman to take a comb to her dark hair.

"I think you are presentable now." The old woman gave a small smile, and her faded blue eyes seemed to smile as well.

Rin made her way carefully between shelves full of mysterious liquids and bubbling pots, then stepped slowly around a sleeping, three headed dog before reaching the door. She glanced back at the old woman, who gave a small shooing gesture. Rin pushed the door open and her eyes looked about eagerly. She spotted Sesshoumaru a little way down the path, and hurried toward him.

"Lord Sesshoooouuummmaaarrruuuu!!" The little girl ran to him, joy written across her face. She looked up at him happily.

"Rin... Did you behave yourself for the old woman?" he asked, looking down at the little girl. 

"Yes I did, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said, and turned to wave goodbye. As she turned, she caught sight of Kagome, and leapt into her arms. "Kagome! I missed you," she said.

"I'm glad you're okay, Rin. I was very worried about you," Kagome said, brushing a bit of hair from Rin's face before casting a questioning glance at Sesshoumaru. 

"So you do know the old woman?" she asked him, curious.

"I know of her. She was very sick of a nearby gang of annoying demons, as I recall," he said wryly. 

The old woman approached, and gave Sesshoumaru a bow of her head. "And for getting rid of them, I thank you," she said.

"You gave him the poison, knowing I am immune to it," Sesshoumaru said, regarding the woman with a careful glance.

"He demanded that I give him a way to defeat you, and I wanted to get the little girl away from his filthy hands. I believe it was the best course of action. I knew that after crossing you, he would be dead soon anyways. Might as well give him the illusion that he _might_ win. Besides, to kill a full demon, that poison would have to be ingested." The old woman tilted her gray haired head back and chuckled at the sky. "I owe you thanks for ridding this place of those demons. Quite a nuisance, they were," she said.

"Thank you for taking care of Rin," Kagome said, seeing the irritation in Sesshoumaru's eyes. _I'm actually starting to be able to read the little emotion he shows. I can tell he thinks that this woman tried to manipulate him, and is deciding on whether to let her get away with. She did get Rin away from that demon, after all..._

"Yes, of course. Now, I have work to get back to. Goodbye, Rin." The old woman gave a small bow once more, and then made her way back to her small home.  Sesshoumaru said nothing more to her.

Kagome smiled at Rin. "That demon didn't hurt you, did he?" she asked the little girl. 

"No, I'm okay," Rin replied.

"I'm glad," Kagome said, giving the girl another hug.

The sky was beginning to darken, and thunder growled in the distance. A light rain began to fall. 

Rin gave a little "Eep!" and jumped down from Kagome's arms. She tilted her head up and stuck her tongue out, eyes squinting as she tried to look up at the cloudy sky. Kagome laughed at her.

Jaken gave a little huff, and Kagome was sure he was pouting. Then Rin ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "I missed you too, Jaken!" she said, beaming at his toad face. He grumbled and muttered something about bothersome children, but still seemed glad to see Rin as well. _This has to be the strangest family I've ever seen,_ Kagome thought.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome and Rin for a moment, noting the natural way they got along with each other. The little girl could have known Kagome all her life for the way she acted around her. They even _looked_ alike, he noticed.

The rain began to gain strength, and the two girls quickly found themselves thoroughly soaked. 

"You're going to catch a cold," Kagome said to Rin, noticing the girl shivering. "We need to find some shelter," she told Sesshoumaru. He was already walking, with the usual direction of someone who knows exactly where he's going. 

The rest of his entourage hurried after.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Now it's time to study, something I should have been doing instead of working on a fanfiction... hehe ^_^;

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best!


	9. Firelight

Aloha! The holidays are going to be the death of me, I swear. I hope you like the next chapter. I did notice the many pleads for fluff. I'm tempted to add the marshmallow product into my story, but then I'd be evil _and a smartass. For those yelling for it, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. And yes, I'm changing the rating to PG 13, just to be on the safe side for later on. Enjoy!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru, holding Rin's little hand in her own. Rin let out a mighty sneeze, and sniffled pitifully. Kagome put an arm around her and tried to lend a little warmth, while wiping futilely at the rain on her face. 

As the very wet group passed by the home of the old woman, the door creaked open on rusty hinges and pale lamplight spilled upon the walkway.

"Wait. I have something for you, Kagome," the woman said, stepping outside and into the rain. She shuffled quickly over to them. Kagome gave her a startled look, trying to recall if she had given the woman her name. The old woman's sandaled feet slapped loudly on the cobblestones as she approached. She stopped before them and gave a wide, toothy grin. She presented a grand bow to Kagome.

The bow seemed to be carved out of a strong boxwood tree branch, and had been layered with bamboo strips before being varnished to a soft sheen. The wood was smooth, and the string was a strong hemp, strengthened with a wax coating. A red ribbon decorated the top of the string, a white at the bottom. It was larger than the one Kagome was used to, measuring at least two meters high. Kagome ran her finger along the smooth lines of the weapon, and stared at the old woman with amazement.

"I... I can't accept this," Kagome said, not even asking how the woman even knew that she was a capable archer.

"Hush now. Here are some arrows, made from bamboo shafts and pheasant feathers, with a willow-leaf arrowhead. Very good for puncturing armor or tough hides, you know. And take this. Some food and a couple blankets. I would feel quite terrible if I let you wander away into the storm with no supplies," the woman said, slipping a leather satchel over Kagome's right arm, and the quiver of arrows over the left.

Kagome just stared at her, wonder dancing in her wide brown eyes. "Thank you very much," she finally managed to say. Rin repeated the sentiment, throwing her arms about the woman.

The woman leaned close and murmured softly into Kagome's ear. "Beware the master of dreams, and use the weapon with good fortune," she said, and Kagome felt a distinct chill creep across her soul. Before she could question any further, the woman had turned and gone back to her home, swinging the door shut behind her.

Kagome stood silently, then glanced down at Rin. The little girl just smiled. "She's strange, but I like her," Rin said, then pulled Kagome toward the direction Sesshoumaru had continued to walk without pause.

"Hey, wait up!" Kagome called, trying to juggle her newfound possessions while running after Sesshoumaru. 

The storm seemed to be growing ever stronger, and the wind was tearing through the forest. Branches above creaked as the trees moaned under the strength of the gusts roaring through them. Kagome found it hard to see where she was going as the wind drove the rain into her face. 

Just when Kagome was sure she and Rin would be unable to walk any further, they were entering a cave, and the harsh weather was left behind them. Rin whimpered, and quickly sat down on the gravelly floor. Kagome frowned, worrying over the small girl's shaking and sniffling.

Sesshoumaru was investigating the cave, which extended to about a six meter space, and a four meter high ceiling. It was relatively dry, with only a small puddle of water in one corner. Every few seconds a drop of water would descend from the rocky ceiling and drip into the puddle, a sound which echoed throughout the cave. 

Jaken gave himself a good shake, sending water droplets flying all over his already dripping companions. "Hmph. Only weak humans need to find shelter in the rain," he grumbled. Kagome ignored him, getting to work on gathering up a pile of twigs and dry moss she found scattered about the cave floor. She prepared a place for a small fire, remembering how Sango had taught her.

_Sango... I miss her. I miss having her around to talk to. It feels like she's been a sister all this time._ Loneliness swept through her, and she found it hard to push it away. She wondered if her friends were worried, if Inuyasha had told them what had happened. It was even harder to push the guilt away.

Rin huddled close to the warmth of the fire, water dripping steadily from her hair and clothes. Kagome helped the girl to wring out some of the moisture, but it did little to improve either of their rather bedraggled states. She glanced over where Sesshoumaru stood, looking quietly out at the rain. Somehow he still looked handsome and regal, even when soaking wet. Actually, he looked as if he was almost dry already. 

Kagome remembered the satchel, and pulled it open. She was glad to see food, water flasks, and two blankets inside. Kagome promptly instructed Rin to begin peeling off her wet clothes.  

"I'm too cold," Rin said, not wanting to leave her place by the fire. She pulled her knees to her chest and clung to her wet kimono.

Kagome sighed. "You'll be much warmer if you get out of those wet clothes, and wrap up in a blanket. Then we can have something to eat," Kagome said, her voice gentle as she coaxed Rin into standing. Rin finally complied, bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. It was a hard job to get the wet clothes peeled off of the little girl, but somehow Kagome managed it. She wrapped Rin tightly with the blanket, noticing that she was becoming hot with fever.

"I'm not hungry, Kagome. I want to sleep," Rin said, eyelids drooping. Kagome helped the girl lay down by the fire, and watched her as she quickly fell into a heavy sleep. _After some rest, she should be better. I hope we got her dry before she got too sick, _Kagome thought, worrying. She stepped carefully over the sleeping forms of Jaken and Rin and looked through the satchel once more. She found a small packet of herbs, and set them to the side. She glanced up when she noticed the looming form of Sesshoumaru above her. 

"She's coming down with a bit of a cold," Kagome told him, then erupted with a sneeze of her own. She sniffled before wringing out Rin's wet clothes and spreading them out on the rocks.

"You should get out of your wet clothing. You humans are very susceptible to illness," Sesshoumaru said, a hint of irritation in his voice. 

Kagome's hand went to her wet shirt, and in the glow of the firelight she realized that the white fabric of her shirt had become nearly transparent. She began to blush.

"I do not need two sick humans who cannot take care of themselves. Take off your clothes," Sesshoumaru said flatly.

Kagome's mouth fell open, and she stared at him with a dumbstruck expression on her face.

Sesshoumaru approached, and tugged on her sleeve. "They will dry by morning," he said.

Kagome finally regained her composure, and had the violent urge to yell "_Sit!" _while knowing very well it would have no effect. "Fine, I'll change," she finally said, and reached for the other blanket. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was watching her.

"Turn around, please!" she huffed at him with embarrassment, feeling her blush darken. Sesshoumaru snorted, but did as she asked.

"Humans have strange ideas of what is proper and what is not," he said as his gaze returned to the rain outside the cave. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before attempting to peel away the wet, clingy clothes which seemed to have decided to become a second skin. The skirt came off fairly easily, but her top was another matter. She pulled mightily at the shirt, trying to get it over her head. As she pulled it in front of her face, she tugged hard on the sleeves, getting more and more irritated... And during her struggle, slipped and fell face first into Sesshoumaru.

He turned around and regarded her through the tangle of her clothing. "Do you need assistance?" he asked, a distinct smirk crossing his face.

"Mmrph," Kagome replied from in her shirt. Sesshoumaru sighed, and grabbed Kagome's shirt, pulling it over her head. She tumbled into his arms, and felt another full body blush coming on. Kagome froze, feeling his eyes... Those sharp, golden eyes, as they traveled across her, from one end to another. A drop of water slipped away from a lock of dark hair to slide over soft skin and down her back, and was followed by several others. Firelight was reflected off of each water droplet that made its way from her wet hair down the length of her nearly naked body. 

Sesshoumaru's hand found the side of Kagome's face, and felt the heat of her excruciating embarrassment throbbing from her cheek. She was too shocked to move, as she stared into the eyes of the demon lord. 

"Sesshoumaru..." she said quietly, questioningly. Her lips quivered slightly. 

Sesshoumaru's usually cool, unexpressive eyes seemed to have been lit by an unknown fire, and Kagome stood still as they took her in, lingering on her moist lips. Then, before Kagome could react, strong arms were around her, and a clawed hand was brushing gently over her hair. Kagome's heart began to race, and Sesshoumaru's face descended slowly toward hers. Her eyes drooped, and she found herself rising onto tiptoes as her hands went about the demon's neck.

A soft kiss was shared between the unlikeliest of people, in the gentle light of the fire.


	10. Night and Morning

A quick chapter, just to get things going. I promised chaos in my summary, and alas, it has finally arrived. I just like to mess with people... Mwahaha. And as always, thanks for the great reviews.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_What am I doing? I hardly even know him. _Kagome's response to Sesshoumaru's closeness had been almost instinctive; she had reacted without thinking, and now as she pulled away from their moment of shared romance, she knew that she had enjoyed it. As her hands slipped slowly away from the back of his neck, she felt her heart pounding wildly and her emotions were raging. She stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes, and couldn't keep the confusion from her face.

Somehow, there was a tenderness there that Kagome had never before seen. She was at a complete and utter loss, and could find no words to express what she wasn't even sure she was feeling.

"I fall victim to a trap, after my father's and brother's examples," Sesshoumaru said, quietly. Kagome lowered her head, unable to reply to something she didn't fully understand. _Yes you do. Inuyasha's father loved a human woman and Inuyasha was the result. Inuyasha... Inuyasha was in love with a human, Kikyou. What is he saying?_

She felt his hand brush gently across her cheek, and she felt her body shiver. She returned her eyes to his, and opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't know-" she started to say, but stopped as he bent down to pick up the blanket, and then place it tenderly about her shoulders, covering her from the cold night air.

Sesshoumaru turned away from her and began to walk toward the cave entrance. 

"Wait! Where are you going!" Kagome asked, clutching the fabric in one hand and reaching for him with the other. 

Sesshoumaru glanced over a shoulder, and the wisp of a smile crossed his face.

"You need to rest. I will be back soon," he said, and left behind a confused and mildly irritated Kagome. When he disappeared from view, Kagome slipped slowly to the ground, and came to rest on her knees.

Over the past few days, her world had spun wildly out of control... She buried her face in her hands and tried to think out why she had kissed Sesshoumaru, the brother of Inuyasha of all people, and even more perplexing, why she had enjoyed it so much. Before she could come to a solid conclusion, she had collapsed into an exhausted slumber.

Sesshoumaru left the cave and his eyes narrowed. He looked about, senses alert.... A bird swooped down, and with a sudden movement, he caught it in one hand.

The bird glared at him with irritation, but did not try to bite or squirm. Sesshoumaru removed a small note that was attached to its neck and read it carefully. After a long moment, he opened his hand and the bird immediately took to wing, squawking indignantly as it flew quickly away. It disappeared into the rain and the darkness of the night.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_"Kagoooommmeee...." An unfamiliar voice was calling, from far away and somewhere very close. In this strange land of tilted hills and backward trees, nothing was certain. Kagome shook with trepidation; she knew this place, but she couldn't remember how. The sky was closing in on her, and it seemed to vibrate and shake with the effort of staying up. It was dark all around, the only light from distant stars that never stayed in the same place for very long. Sapphire light, glowing from the stars... How strange... Madness, Kagome thought. That's where I must be... _

_"Kagoooommmeee...." Teasing and dripping with menace... Gentle and harsh... Kagome wished she could tell from what direction it was coming, so she could flee from it. Desperate for an escape, she began to run anyway, pushing her way through underbrush she could not see. She stumbled and fell, and found herself fighting away tears._

_"Kagome?"__ A hand took hers, and she flinched away with a cry of terror. She fell back, and looked up to see that it was Inuyasha. A sob erupted from deep within her, and she reached out to him. Then he scowled darkly and looked away. "You'll never be half as strong as Kikyou. Go home," he muttered, turning his back to her._

_"Inuyasha...?" she whispered, feeling the sting of his harsh words.  She gasped when he began to fade away._

_"Inuyasha!!"__ She jumped forward, trying to stop him from leaving her in this place, alone... But then he was gone, and she was falling into the arms of Sesshoumaru. He stared down at her with piercing eyes, and she felt as thought her soul was laid bare before him._

_"Pathetic human," he said, his eyes cold and distant, and he faded away as well._

_Kagome collapsed, sobs of agony tearing through her._

_"Kagoooommmeee.... Tell me what you want," the eerie voice pleaded._

_"Leave me alone!" Kagome screamed, covering her ears and shaking her head violently, as if that would relieve her of the demons within._

_"Tell... me.... I will stop the pain." The voice surrounded her with warmth and soft sounds, as if to soothe her and chase away all the pain. Sapphire light danced all around, blocking all else from her vision._

_"I want it to go away. They're both right. I'm not strong enough," Kagome whispered._

_"As you wish..."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

The sun rose that morning, on a group of sleeping travelers.

Kagome awake slowly, and rolled over in her bedding. She sat up, and found herself gazing at Shippou, where he was still curled up next to Kirara in content slumber.

The world seemed to freeze for Kagome, as her glance went from Shippou, to Sango, to Miroku... then up, and into the branches of a tree, to Inuyasha.


	11. Sandman

Okay everyone, breathe with me now. In with the pink, out with the blue.... Ahh, now we feel better. Are we all calm? Very good. I'm sorry for being so evil, but hopefully the next chapter will begin to clarify the situation.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Kagome felt as if her brain was about to short out, as if it were made of delicate electronic components and had just been doused with a bucket of water. After an impossibly long moment of staring about in bewilderment, she hauled herself to her feet. 

_I must be losing my mind_, she thought, and had to fight back tears. A pounding headache suddenly assaulted her, and her hand went instinctively to her head. She felt a bandage there, wrapped tightly around her head. _What is going on!?_

"Kagome...?" Sango peered over at her friend from beneath droopy eyelids. "You're awake! Ah... What's the matter?" she asked, her tone excited.

"I wasn't here! I was... somewhere else," Kagome said. _With someone else._

"What?" Sango stared at her, confused. "Was it a dream? A nightmare?" she asked, becoming concerned. Confusion was being replaced by panic on Kagome's face, and at the word _nightmare_, she felt a horrible chill pass through her body, and she visibly paled.

By now, the rest of the group was stirring, and Inuyasha made his way down from the tree and laded easily upon the ground. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw him, and she could not meet his gaze. She sat back down and covered her face with her hands, completely at a loss. 

"Kagome! What is it?" Inuyasha demanded, hurrying toward her. Sango put a hand out and stopped him.

"Something's happened to her, while she was unconscious. Just give her a minute, Inuyasha," Sango pleaded in a soft whisper. Inuyasha frowned slightly, then nodded.

"We were fighting," Kagome finally managed to say, and began her story. She told them of her fall from the cliff, and her rescue from the river by Sesshoumaru and Rin. She briefly described the events after that, leading to her falling asleep in the cave and waking here. She left out the more personal moments between her and Sesshoumaru, blushing at the memories. She also did not mention the emotional fight that had occurred between herself and Inuyasha.

"It wasn't a dream. I know the difference between a dream and reality," she said, her voice urgent. A tear finally slipped down her cheek, and she brushed it away with irritation.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all exchanged a glance, and finally Sango kneeled in front of Kagome. There was worry in her soft brown eyes, and her expression showed that she was going to say something Kagome would not like.

"You did fall from the cliff, Kagome, and you did hurt your head," Sango said softly, and gently touched the bandage wrapped about Kagome's head. "But you didn't get lost in the river. We found you down there, unconscious. You've been out for a day and a half. We were beginning to think that you would never wake up," she said. Kagome just stared at her.

"It's the truth," Sango said. "You must have had some crazy dreams while you were out, especially with the hit you took to your head."

"No!" Kagome yelled, climbing back to her feet, pushing Sango away. 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha reached a hand toward her, and she pushed it away. 

Sango backed away, a hurt expression on her face. "Maybe you should go home for a while, until your wound heals," Sango said.

"I need to find Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, and shock registered on the faces of the people around her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

The sleeping form of Kagome rested on the ground, far away from any of her friends. Her dreams were displayed in the mist that surrounded her, images flashing erratically. The demon smiled and drank in the despair and confusion within Kagome's mind and soul.

_You are mine, now... I hope you are enjoying the dreams I am giving you. You wanted it to all go away, didn't you_? The demon cackled. _Now you will never escape the web I have cast around you. Continue to dream, until I drink away every bit of your sweet life force... _

Kagome continued to dream, of a place where she had never discovered Sesshoumaru, a person she had begun to care deeply for. Occasionally she would whimper, as the dream filled her with despair.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Sesshoumaru had left the cave and the human woman he had embraced, the note he had received crumpled in one hand. It was a calling for him to return to his lands, where a few upstart demons were disrupting and invading his territory. He put aside his thoughts of the woman in the cave... The woman he had barely tolerated at the beginning, and had slowly become more and more intrigued with. 

He moved with inhuman speed, a blur of white hair that easily passed through forest and meadow and across rivers and valleys. He arrived at his destination by morning, and was quick to locate one of his servants.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The younger demon bowed respectfully. 

"What is the status of the invasion?" Sesshoumaru asked, peering into the distance.

"The lands are quiet, my lord. I have received no word of an invasion," was the reply.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and he brought out the note he had read just hours ago. As he looked at it, there was a flash of sapphire light, and it dissolved in a puff of smoke. The sound of laughter reached his ears.

"It was to lure me here..." he growled, angered that it had been successful.

_Kagome_,  he thought, and without another word, turned and ran back the way he had come.

His servant blinked, then shrugged with indifference. It wasn't up to him to question the will of the Lord of the Western Lands, after all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Hopefully we're all a little less confused now. ^_^


	12. Demon

Well, it's been a while... Here goes a new chapter.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

The demon was troubled, as he created the dream Kagome was lost in. She was a strange one, and he was having difficulty controlling her mind.

At least it had been easy to capture her. A simple illusion had drawn away the powerful demon in her company, and he had quickly accepted the fake letter as real. Once he was gone from the cave, it was a simple matter of coaxing the little girl and the toad demon into very deep sleep, and he had been able to enter quietly, slip the girl into his arms, and leave as easily as he had entered.

Kagome had first come into the demon's attention when he noticed her floating down the river, her body draped over a log and blood steadily oozing from a wound to the head. Sensing that she was still just barely alive, his interest had been piqued, and he had sent out his mind to follow her. His interest had greatly increased when she had been rescued, and much more so when he began to feel her strong emotions after she had finally awoken.

He could tell that she was a girl with love that ran deeply, and he was eager to see if he could exploit it. He saw the melancholy in her heart, her wish for one named Inuyasha to love her. Somewhere in there, possibly where even she could not see it, was a sense of bitterness toward the one she loved, as well as a certainty that she would never be as good as his former love. A certainty that no matter how she devoted her heart to him, he would never share those feelings with her. 

The demon loved the thoughts that run seductively through the subconscious.

Then, as the demon watched, the girl began to have feelings for this other demon, Sesshoumaru. She found herself drawn to him, this man, who seemed distant and cold yet protected both the little girl and herself. Then the confusion of the heart began, and the demon knew that Kagome was a perfect host for him. He had protected her once himself, actually, when she had been in danger from the pig demon that held her captive. He didn't want his potential prey being killed by another demon; so he had shielded her with a wrapping of his power, which had coalesced into the form of blinding sapphire light.

Now he had her, and she was wrapped carefully within the images he fed into her dreaming mind. But she was not reacting as expected. Normally, within moments of his onslaught, the victim gave up without protest, leaving a soul wide open for the drinking. Kagome had reacted initially with despair, but it was quickly being shifted into determination. It would be hard to break this one's spirit. 

_Break it I shall. Then her soul will be mine... Let's take it further, shall we?_ Dark eyes narrowed in concentration, and the pale girl's slight frame began to tremble.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Kagome, what do you mean? Why do you care about finding Sesshoumaru? What you remember wasn't _real_," Inuyasha said, and grabbed one of Kagome's wrists.

Kagome's brown eyes widened with surprise. "Let me go, Inuyasha!" she demanded, cringing at the strength in his grip. 

"I need to tell you everything that's really happened, Kagome," Inuyasha said, and scooped her up easily into his arms.

"Stop it, Inuyasha! Put me down! Si-"Before the command could be uttered that would invoke the power of the necklace about Inuyasha's neck, a clawed hand was placed firmly against Kagome's mouth. She scowled deeply.

_What is going on? The whole world is going mad. Including Inuyasha_. Thinking about the serious fight she remembered having with the dog demon that now carried her, she looked away from his face. The pain she had felt at his dismissal came tumbling back, and her cheeks began to blaze.

"Kagome... You know how much I love you..."

Those words flowed so easily, so simply from his mouth. They were uttered with a gentle tone, and his bright eyes were filled with concern. They were words Kagome had wished to hear from Inuyasha, some day... But was sure she never would.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, stricken speechless. Then he was leaning toward her, and Kagome was incapable of turning her head away. Inuyasha's lips met hers in a gentle kiss. A moment that Kagome was sure she had always wanted... yet during the moment of unexpected tenderness, tears began to slip down her face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

A little short, but still something! I know I've been neglectful, but life has been crazy lately. I'll update as often as my hectic schedule lets me! ^_^;


	13. Rescue Plans

Hey everyone. I think I'm back on the ball for now, and hopefully won't leave you all hanging again. Apparently this story got nominated for the best portrayal of Kagome at A Single Spark Awards. Thanks to whomever it was! I got an email about it, and it made me feel bad for not updating very often. ^_^; Behold, the power of guilt! Hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

_My protector.__ My friend. A person I care deeply for. A person who would never admit to having any such feelings in return, for after loving once before, all he found in it was disaster._

_Here I am involved in a moment… A moment I might have once blushed at the thought of, and wondered with some hope if it could ever happen. I'm the center of his attention, and he has said the words I never would have thought him capable. This moment I am in his arms, and his expression is one of tender love. A moment that lasted no longer than the playful wink of an eye, but with far greater lasting effect…_

Kagome did not react with joy. She was confused, hurt, and most of all, she did not want to be in Inuyasha's arms. She couldn't control the tears that escaped. 

Her reaction was swift, and occurred before anything remotely resembling rational thought could begin to process through her mind. She pulled away from the embrace and gave Inuyasha a solid strike to the head. He blinked with almost comical surprise.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled, and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

Inuyasha's grip tightened and Kagome yelped in pain. Her eyes widened with fear and alarm. "You're hurting me! Let me go," she pleaded once more, cringing as his claws pierced her side.

"But, Kagome, why? Don't you love me?" Yellow eyes reflected innocence and surprise at her protests.

Kagome remembered the last conversation they had shared, with Sesshoumaru not that far away. She had wanted Inuyasha to tell her that he cared about her, and that was why he had searched for her, and protected her all this time. His response had left her hurt and greatly angered.

_"Well, ah, I, how else would I find the Shikon shards?" he finally managed to say. _

_Wrong answer, Inuyasha.__ I should have known. I didn't know it would hurt this much, but he'll never admit to having any other reason for caring, will he? I should have known. Wrong answer… The sorrow came, unbidden and uncontrollable. Kagome stared down at the ground, and her tears fell silently upon the grass. Sunlight struck and danced upon them as they fell, and they glittered happily._

Kagome shook her head at the memory, and at the Inuyasha that held her now. "You're not Inuyasha. You're NOT INUYASHA! Sit! Sit! _SIT! _" she screamed desperately.

There was no reaction to her words. No glow of an active spell about Inuyasha's neck, no sudden plunge into the ground.

_What's happening?!_ Kagome fought fiercely, becoming a blur of angry feet and balled fists. Finally she was released, and she fell to the ground in a painful heap. She felt the warmth of blood at her side and back, where Inuyasha had gripped her.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha was looking down at her with a hurt, troubled expression.

Kagome turned away from the confused face of "Inuyasha" and stumbled away into the forest. 

"Sango! Miroku! Shippou! Help me!" Kagome cried, running heedlessly through the underbrush.

Her friends did not respond. "Please!" she cried, wide eyes darting as she searched for them.

As she ran, the trees around her blurred into unrecognizable shapes just beyond her teary vision. She let out a sob of fear and confusion, unable to articulate her despair in any other way. Fearing a pursuit, she ran with a frenzied desperation, arms over her head as she tried to deflect the low hanging branches that seemed to be reaching out to grab at her. 

_Oh, God. I'm in another world, _Kagome thought. _And it's all crashing down on me…_

She stumbled over the protruding root of a tree and fell solidly to the ground. 

_Or else I'm losing my mind._ The tree branches nodded in silent agreement as Kagome pulled herself back up and began to run once more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Sesshoumaru found Rin and Jaken still fast asleep, and Kagome missing. Her bow and arrows rested peacefully against the cave wall, the bag that was a gift from the strange old woman abandoned on the floor. Her clothes were still laid out to dry. 

Sesshoumaru stood over the slumbering toad demon. "Jaken," he said, and received a loud snore in response. He promptly gave his servant a swift kick to the head.

"GAH! Er, ah! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken scrambled quickly to his feet, rubbing at the lump that was growing on his head. He blinked and looked about the cave blearily.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked him, poised to deliver another blow.

"I don't know, Lord Sesshoumaru! Earlier I felt more tired than I ever had before, and I couldn't stop myself. I fell asleep," Jaken replied, his large yellow eyes full of confusion. 

"Sesshoumaru… Where is Kagome? Why are her clothes still here?" Rin sat up, rubbing at her eyes. 

"Jaken, stay with Rin," Sesshoumaru ordered, noticing that the little girl was still sniffling.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru-" Jaken began to protest. Sesshoumaru silenced him with a dark stare.

"Are you going to get Kagome?" Rin asked him, looking up at him hopefully.

"Yes, Rin. Stay here and rest," he told her. Rin nodded and immediately laid back down, reassured that her Sesshoumaru would take care of everything.

Sesshoumaru gathered up Kagome's clothes, as well as her bow and arrows before leaving without another word, his ire increasing by the moment. The entire situation left him none too pleased. He had been tricked, and Kagome had been spirited away during his absence. He could find no scent or trace of her abductor or where she had been taken. Once he was out of the cave, Kagome's scent seemed to disappear.

The demon lord could only think of one possibility…

_A few minutes later…_

The old house was cluttered, yet still clean. Somehow there seemed to be a method among the madness of bottles, bowls, and strange artifacts that adorned shelves and tables alike. Sunlight peered through a window, providing warmth for an old dog deep in slumber. Something boiled in a large pot, and the scent of lavender permeated the entire house.

"Well, I did give a warning. I thought I sensed the gripping of a demon around her heart. If he has taken her, her mind and soul belong to him now," the old woman said, shaking her head mournfully. 

"What sort of demon is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A demon that feeds on human souls. When the heart of a mortal is confused or dying, he enters the mind and takes over dreams. He turns the confusion to despair, using manipulations of emotion and thought to break the human of all hope. Once this happens, the soul is left bare, and he consumes it." She bowed her head. "Kagome is surely in great pain."

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched slightly. "How do I find it then? It leaves no scent behind," he asked quietly.

"He barely exists on this physical plane of existence, so he is difficult to detect," she said, rubbing thoughtfully at an ear, faded blue eyes crinkled slightly.

"That is not helpful," Sesshoumaru replied flatly, beginning to grow impatient.

"Hmm, hmmm. I might know a way. But tell me, why is a powerful demon lord so interested in saving a simple human girl?" The old woman crossed her arms and gave him an almost stern look.

Sesshoumaru returned the look, frowning at her.

"Ah, as good a display of emotion as I expected! I fear that your fatherly tendencies toward the little girl Rin has left you capable of other emotions as well. If you do care for Kagome, the chances of you saving her are greatly improved. I wouldn't be surprised if you were one of the factors the demon is using against Kagome… I will give you a talisman that will help you to find her." She opened a large chest and began to rummage. A series of clanks, rumbles, and squeaks erupted as she dug through who-knows-what during her search. She finally pulled out a small blue stone that seemed to shine with a faint sapphire light.

"This stone contains a sealed demon of dreams, also known as the master of dreams, or a sandman. Concentrate your own power upon it, and it will help you sense where Kagome and the demon are. He will be too occupied with Kagome's dreams to attack you, but if he senses you he will double his attack on her and try to consume her soul before you can save her. The stone will help you get inside of Kagome's dream, where you must convince her to wake up. You must be careful, for if you press her too hard her mind could shatter along with the dream. If you manage to release Kagome from his grip, his physical form will manifest. It can only be destroyed by being purified or sealed." The old woman placed the stone in Sesshoumaru's clawed hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thanks for reading and for all the great reviews!


	14. Author's Note

Hello out there!

So apparently two years have gone by since I have even looked at this fanfic. Holy crap. In that time I got married, had my home blown away by a hurricane (on August 13th, thanks for the visit Charley) graduated from college, and started working as an inspector for the state of Florida. Take pity on me; I inspect septic systems for a living. (But don't worry too much, they're newly constructed systems. No poo.)

I guess I didn't think much about fanfiction during that time. But it does seem that I left this story quite unfinished, and it does seem that a few people actually read it (reading it now it just seems so awful, I hate reading my own crap!) so I feel a bit guilty. It was a message from one Orchidaceae that arrived in my Outlook Express that made me remember the story I didn't finish. I hang my head in shame.

So, I'm going to try and figure out where the heck I was going with this story and try to bring it together for some kind of conclusion. I have dreams of working on a real fantasy story of my own unique creation, but my life is so hectic I doubt it will ever happen.

I'll work on Wink of an Eye when I can, I promise. I'll try to make it suck a little less.

Until then!

Jennifer


	15. Strength

Kagome was spent. Her breath came in ragged gasps that burned her lungs, and her legs were no longer obeying her. She stumbled her way forward, desperately seeking some way to leave behind Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and the possibility that she was losing her mind... 

_I can't run forever, _she thought numbly. Blood seeped from countless cuts on her arms and legs, courtesy of the thick underbrush and tree branches that seemed to grope for her as she passed by. The places where Inuyasha had gripped her were throbbing with each _thump_ of her racing heart…

The world was fuzzing about the edges, as if she needed to turn a knob or two in order to bring everything back into proper focus. When she would stop to blink and stare, the trees seemed to slip away when she looked directly at them. Fear gripped her and she would break into a desperate run once more. _I can't take much more. I'm just not strong enough! _

It may have been minutes or hours that passed as Kagome ran like one possessed, but due to the fact that time had lost all meaning to her, she was not sure. The disconcerting appearance of the forest had worsened, now taking on a sapphire glow. She made sure to not look in one direction for long, as the trees slipped about in her vision and the sky shuddered and lurched. There was a sickening, _wrong_ feeling about the world that she could feel as surely as the terror that held her in its firm grip.

Suddenly the Goshinboku stood before her, as unchanged as the day she had first discovered a hanyou pinned to it, held in a deep slumber by a single arrow. Sleeping peacefully, until her voice had woken him.

Kagome fell to her knees, chest heaving as she panted, trying to catch her breath. The tree remained solid and true, and she could almost weep for joy at such a sight. _How did I get here,_ she wondered, but was too weary to be as confused as she should have been.

"How did you get here?" A voice she knew penetrated through the haze of Kagome's jumbled thoughts. A voice she recognized instantly. Kagome cringed and rose to her feet, turning about to greet the person approaching her.

"Kikyou," she muttered, staring at eyes quite similar to her own. "I… don't know," she whispered, fighting back the urge to dissolve into tears. She couldn't- no, _wouldn't- _ allow that in front of Kikyou, of all people. "I think I may have lost my mind," she muttered, and closed her eyes. Kagome wished she could just lay down and sleep, to surrender to the sudden urge she had to simply give up.

_Yes, _a voice whispered to her.

"Kagome!" Kikyou's sharp voice pierced the fog Kagome had found herself in, and her eyes snapped open. She stared blearily at the priestess.

"If you surrender now, all is lost. You must fight it," Kikyou said quietly. Kagome's eyes widened. "You… do you know what's happening to me? What this place is?"

Kikyou held her glance. "I have no power here. You must fight your own demons to free yourself from the demon that has you in his grip. If you give in to him, he will destroy you," Her tone was matter-of-fact.

"I don't know how to fight this! How can I fight what I can't even see? If I had a bow and a target, I would know how to fight back!" Kagome exclaimed desperately.

"Even without Inuyasha to protect you?" Kikyou replied coldly. Kagome's jaw clenched. "I don't always need to be protected," she protested, somewhat lamely. She heard the lie in her own words. She could never survive in the feudal era without Inuyasha to protect her. That was why she had broken the seal that had held him fast for 50 years; so he would fight a monster for her. He had protected her ever since. Until she had fallen… Her heart sank slightly at the thought of the hurt his failure had surely caused him.

Yet none of that mattered right now. She was frustrated at her own weakness. There was no Inuyasha here to help her now. No Sesshoumaru, for that matter.

"I may not be as strong as Inuyasha, as good a fighter as Sango, or have as powerful a weapon as Miroku. But I'm not a defenseless child, either," Kagome declared, hands fisted at her sides.

"Prove it," Kikyou said, and disappeared.

Kagome stared at the spot where Kikyou had been only a moment before. _I'm not losing my mind. I'm in some kind of trap. I just need to find a way out. _She turned her back to the spot and looked up into the towering branches of the tree, and placed a hand upon the ancient bark of the Goshinboku. She took a deep, trembling breath, then squared her shoulders and walked back into the forest.

* * *

The demon raged with a fury he had not felt in his hundreds of years of claiming victims. This… This small, insignificant little _girl _was fighting him, refusing to offer her weakened soul to him. How she had allowed that priestess into his domain he did not know, but now she was no longer full of confusion and desperation. And his time was running out… It was time to redouble his efforts.

_You will not escape me!_

_

* * *

_

"Inuyasha… When are you going to go get Kagome?" The bright eyes of the fox demon held him in their grip. "Why are you letting her stay with Sesshoumaru? Did you two have a fight?" Shippou asked with an accusatory tone. Inuyasha's jaw clenched and he threw the kit a furious look.

Shippou yelped and darted behind Sango, who was watching Inuyasha carefully from her side of the campfire. She exchanged a Significant Glance with Miroku.

From behind Sango, Shippou continued to throw angry accusations. "You made her mad, didn't you! Even when she was really hurt, I bet you were a real jerk like always, and now she doesn't want to come back!"

"Shut UP!" Inuyasha snarled, fists clenched, his face a storm. Shippou cringed away, huddling into the small of Sango's back.

"Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed, surprised at the severity of the dog demon's response. Inuyasha turned away with another snarl, ears flat against his head.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Perhaps it would help if you told us what happened. We care about Kagome as well," Miroku suggested, gesturing for Inuyasha to take a seat. There was some grumbling for a few moments before Inuyasha turned back around and sat before the dancing flames at the fire with a distinct _huff_. Sango was shocked at the sudden weary expression he wore. He looked tired, and almost… vulnerable.

"I didn't protect her," Inuyasha said flatly. His rage had evaporated as quickly as it had appeared, and his shoulders sagged. "I should have moved faster, fought harder- anything to have kept her from going over that waterfall. I told her before I would protect her. That day, I didn't. She could have died, would have if my bastard brother hadn't been the one to save her…" The fire danced in his golden eyes, his silvery hair shining in the light. His entire expression was one of pain and self-loathing.

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Sango protested, appalled by the depth of his dismay.

"You can't blame-" Miroku began, but was cut off midsentence by Inuyasha's bitter laugh.

"Yes I can, Miroku! I can blame myself because it _is_ my fault! I never should have let her stay in this time. I sent her back once, and closed the well behind her. It would have been better if she had never come back. It's too dangerous here, and it seems that I'm not strong enough to keep her out of harm's way. I'd rather she be safe at home with her family, than…" his voice trailed off as his eyes hardened.

"Inuyasha, I think that Kagome knows that by being here, she's going to be in danger. She made the decision to continue traveling here to help us, to help _you_, regardless of that danger! I'm sure that Kagome doesn't blame you for what happened. You are strong Inuyasha, but you cannot be everywhere at once. Kagome has too kind a soul to blame you for that," Sango said, almost pleadingly. "I'm sure you must know the most important reason why she comes here!"

Inuyasha looked away. "No," he grumbled, staring into the dark forest beyond their campsite.

Sango let out a strangled sound of pure frustration. It was easy for her to see why Kagome was always so annoyed with him. How much worse it must be to be in love with someone so frustrating! Her eyes seemed to dart over to Miroku of their own accord but she quickly looked away. Shippou stared from Inuyasha to Sango with his mouth slack, apparently struck speechless by the exchange.

Miroku rubbed at his temple, trying to think of the right words. He knew how he would have felt in Inuyasha's place, had Sango been the one to fall before he could catch her. Sango could take care of herself, of course, but still…

"Why don't we go to her, all of us together?" Miroku asked reasonably. His question was met with a forbidding silence. Inuyasha continued to stare into the darkness, the hilt of Tessaiga in one clenched fist. Shippou's glance darted from Inuyasha to Miroku, who was waiting with quiet patience for a response.

"Fine. Let's go." Inuyasha stood.

Sango exchanged another glance with Miroku. They quietly began gathering their things and quickly stamped out the fire. They made no mention of the fact that it was dark, with dawn many hours away. They wanted Kagome back, and had been waiting for quite some time for Inuyasha to declare that he was going to fetch her after he had arrived hours ago with the announcement that she was alive and well. Now wasn't the time to complain about traveling at night.

Kirara gave a yawn before transforming, appearing somewhat indignant at being awoken. Minutes after Inuyasha's decision to leave, they were headed into the night.

* * *

Ah, I did mean to get this uploaded a week ago. I'll try to get another chapter up next week. Enjoy! 


End file.
